Falling in Love
by Tsukiiko94
Summary: The story starts from when Lucy is captured by Phantom for the first time. As she jumps off the ledge she realizes her love for Natsu. Runs along the story line but has enough differences. Rated M for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. This story starts off from when Lucy is kidnapped by Phantom. If enough people tell me to keep writing the story I will and it will break off from the story line of Fairy Tail a lot more than where it started. I hope you guys enjoys this and please let me know what you thought of it. This is my first fanfiction ever.

* * *

Lucy POV:

There was no way in hell I was ever going to go back to dad. It was never going to happen. I searched around desperately for an escape route. But there was only one way I was going to get out of this place; I was going to have to jump. I kicked Jose in the nuts as hard as I possibly could, resulting in him falling to the ground in complete agony. As soon as the thud of his body hitting the floor was heard I ran towards the only opening and jumped.

My eyes shut tight I screamed out the only name that came to my mind.

"NATSU!"

I hoped he would come like he always did when I was in trouble. If he didn't I would be a goner and I my only regret would be not telling Natsu how much he truly meant to me. My heart ached at the thought of leaving this world without finally telling him that I loved him. He wasn't just my nakama he was my world.

_Please catch me Natsu._

Natsu POV:

_Did I just hear that right? Did they really capture my Lucy? Wait did I just say my Lucy? _My blood began to boil at the fact that someone took Lucy. If they laid a hand on her.

"Where's Lucy!?" I grabbed a nearby Phantom member and dragged him behind me as I ran in search of their headquarters.

_Hold on Lucy, I'm coming for you. Just be okay._

I ran as fast as I could in the direction of Phantom's headquarters. I was able to get its location out of the member I grabbed. A mile away from the headquarters I was able to pick up Lucy's scent. I never realized how appealing her scent really was until now, sweet vanilla.

_Why am I so scared right now and why is my heart racing?_

Then I heard my name being yelled. "NATSU!"

That was Lucy's voice. I ran even faster than before. I watched in horror as Lucy jumped from the top of Phantom Headquarters' tower. I stepped my speed even more and launched myself off the ground. As soon as our bodies made contact in the air I wrapped my arms around her as tight as possible and turned so my back would hit the ground. I buried my face into Lucy's chest and prepared for the hard impact that was soon to come.

_Thank Mavis, she's okay_

_._ It felt so wonderful to have her in my arms so tight. My back collided with the ground knocking the air out of my lungs. I winced at the pain but couldn't give to shits about my wellbeing. I was just happy Lucy was unharmed.

"Natsu." Lucy whispered relief in her voice.

"Lucy. Are you okay?" My voice sounded so worried.

I looked her over searching her body to make sure she was unharmed. I sighed in relief when I found nothing wrong. My eyes wandered back to Lucy's face. She had the strangest expression on her face. It was like a sign of relief and something else that I couldn't figure out. I cocked my head to the side questioningly.

"I'm fine Natsu. But I need to tell you something." She looked down at the ground and blushed a deep red.

"What is it Lucy? Did they do something to you?! Are you sick your face is so red? Do you have a fever?" I was over whelmed with worry.

_What is happening to me? I've never been so scared for one of my teammates before. _

"Natsu."

The sound of her saying my name snapped me back to life. Her face was so serious now, but her eyes had a pleasant look. I couldn't define the look they had it was a happy look though but more than that.

"Natsu. You have been there for me ever since I came to Fairy Tail. By bringing me back to Fairy Tail with you, you gave me a home and a family. I've never been so happy in my entire life. I just can't picture a life without Fairy Tail. But most of all I can't picture a life without you Natsu. You are my nakama and so much more. I love you Natsu. With all of my heart."

I stared at Lucy as she spoke every word. The sun was setting and the light made her look like an angel. She has never looked more beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. As she spoke her last sentence my heart skipped a beat. My heart filled with happiness and passion.

_I love her._

My arms shot out and wrapped around her waist and pulled her against my chest. I put a hand under her chin and titled her head towards me. I looked into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"Lucy. I love you too weirdo."

I leaned into her and kissed her soft plump lips. She returned the kiss. I deepened the kiss and pulled her tighter against me. I've never felt like this before.

_Is she my mate? Is this what Igneel meant when he said I would know how it was when I saw her?_

Lucy POV:

The biggest smile formed on my lips when we ended the kiss. I had been so worried he wouldn't feel the same way but he returned my feelings completely. Happy showed up right as we stood up.

"Lucy!" Happy flew at me full speed arms opened wide.

I gratefully welcomed his sign of affection and hugged him tight against my chest.

"Hi Happy". I gave my signature smile as I spoke.

I glanced over a Natsu. He was staring at me in what appeared to be awe. My eyelids started to get heavy. An overwhelming feeling of exhaustion came over me. Alarm filled Natsu's eyes.

"What's wrong Lucy?!" He ran over the small distance to my side and wrapped his arms around me to support me. _Had I just been falling?_

"I'm fine Natsu. I'm just really tired".

I yawned as I finished my sentence as if to back up my statement. I released Happy as Natsu picked me off the ground bridal style. I snuggled my head into his chest and began to drift off to sleep as Natsu headed back to Magnolia and Happy flew beside Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV:**

I didn't want to open my eyes nor get up. There was a comfortable source of heat next to me. It felt so nice I snuggled closer into the source. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me pulling me even closer. I sucked in a breath of air out of surprise and in doing so caught the scent of burning wood chips. There was no doubt about it Natsu had snuck into my bed again.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and confirmed my suspicion. Natsu had a firm yet gentle grip around my waist. A smile on his lips as he slept like a baby. I glance around the room trying to find where Happy was. As usual the blue cat was perched on the pillow next to Natsu's head.

I struggled in vain to escape from Natsu's arms but was unable to get away.

"NATSU! WAKE UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs hoping he's wake.

"Ugh, Lucy do you have to be so loud?" Natsu grumbled to life as I had hoped.

"I do when I can't escape from your iron grip when I need to use the bathroom."

At that Natsu planted a soft kiss on my forehead before letting me go. My face instantly flushed red.

_ Did he just kiss me? Wait does that mean it wasn't a dream? So I did confess to him and I did get kidnapped. Oh,… So phantom is after me.._

I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom and began my regular everyday routine. However, I rushed today and got ready much faster than usual knowing that I needed to get to the Guild as fast as possible.

"Natsu?" I questioned as I exited the bathroom seeing he was no longer in my bedroom.

Where did he get off to this time? He never left for the Guild without me. My nose was suddenly filled with the scent of breakfast. He cooked breakfast? That's even stranger.

"Oh, there you are Natsu. I was going to ask you if you wanted something to eat but I guess you beat me to it. Since when do you cook me food?" I stared at him dumbfounded as his signature grin played across his lips.

"Since we started dating that's when." His grin got three times bigger by the time he finished his sentence.

I sat down at the table while Natsu made me plate. He had made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. It smelled like heaven and about had me drooling by the time he handed me my plate. We quickly ate our meals and headed to the Guild.

"Natsu, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Luce?" Natsu looked worriedly at me.

"Well my last name is Heartphilia. I ran away from home over a year ago. My dad seems to have hired the Phantom Guild to kidnap me and bring me back to him. I don't want to ever go back there Natsu. He doesn't care about me. But if I don't go back Phantom is going to keep coming after and cause more harm to Fairy Tail and I don't want anyone else to get hurt. The Guild hall is destroyed, Levy and Shadow Gear are seriously injured, and now Master Makarov's power has been stripped from him. If anything were to happen to you Natsu I couldn't live with myself."

"Luce, do you want to stay at Fairy Tail?" Natsu's face looked serious.

"More than anything."

"Then it is settled Lucy, you are going to stay with all of us at Fairy Tail and we are all going to fight to protect you. You are one of us and nobody messes with Fairy Tail. You mess with one of us and you get all of Fairy Tail after your ass. And nobody tries to take my Lucy away."

Tears began to stream down my face. I always wanted a family who cared about. That's exactly what Fairy Tail is to me. One big family, everyone loves each other and protects each other. Just like a family is supposed to be. Natsu walked up to me and wiped away my tears and pulled me into a hug.

As soon as we reached the Guild Natsu gave a run-down of the situation. Everyone agreed that they weren't going to let anyone take Lucy away from them. Cana tried to locate Mystogan with no success so she began to drink. Mira contacted Laxus requesting his immediate return, however he just laughed and said we deserved it. Mira smashed the crystal ball in anger tears running down her face. Seconds later the ground began to shake violently.

Everyone rushed outside to see what it was. Everyone gasped as they witnessed a giant building walking towards what was left of Fairy Tail. The Guild quickly began to prepare for a battle. I was fixing to get ready when Natsu walked over to me.

"Luce. You are not going to fight. You are going to go to a safe house with Reedus let anything."

"Natsu. I can't leave you all here fighting for me in such a dangerous battle. Over me not to mention. I won't go!"

"Lucy don't argue with me about this. You are going. I can't fight knowing you'll be in danger. I won't be able to focus. This battle is too dangerous for you."

Natsu walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. I could hear in his voice he was almost about to cry. He cupped my chin and titled my head upwards to force me to look him in the eyes. They were filled with worry.

"Please Lucy just do as I'm asking you. I can't let anything happen to you now that I finally have you."

He leaned down and kissed me with such passion. A tear rolled down my cheek. All my friends will be fighting for me while I run with my tail between my legs. I didn't want to run anymore but I had to because Natsu was begging me too. Reluctantly I agreed and got in the carriage Reedus had created.

_Please stay safe Natsu._

**Natsu's POV:**

Now I was all fired up. Nobody threatens to take my Lucy away from me. Now that I had her there was no way I was letting her go. I charged into battle. I had to take out the cannon it fired again. Erza can't deflect anymore direct hits. Her magic was halved after the first blast. She can't take another one or it'll be the death of her.

"Happy! Let's go fly me into that thing we're going to take it down!"

Happy grabbed on to my shoulders and flew us towards the cannon's opening. He landed us inside and we ran inside the barrel of it until we were completely inside the building. I gasped as I saw the giant lacrama crystal ball. That must be how that cannon shot out pure magic. I began to attack the crystal ball in attempts to destroy it.

A sudden fire ball hit me in my face. I looked around the room and noticed a man standing with a smirk on his face.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Boy was I even more fired up.

"I'm one of Phantoms element four. Totomaru the great fire."

"Bring it on pretty boy because I'm fired up now!?"

At that the battle began. Why aren't my flames working one him!

"If you have noticed Mr. Fire mage I have complete control over all flames."

"Like hell you do. They are my flames you bastard!"

The crystal began to recharge my time was running out I had to hurry and destroy it before it was too late. Luckily, the dumbass I was fighting decided to send me a huge amount of his flame for a nice tasty meal. I inhaled the flames and boy did they taste good. I quickly spat them back at Totomaru. He frantically threw the huge amount of fire in just the prefect place, right at the crystal I was trying to destroy.

"Ha nice try Salamander. Better try next time."

I just smirked back at him as a reply. I shot another huge flame but this time I aimed for the crystal. The stupid bastard tried controlling my flame again with no success.

"You are running out of time Salamander. When Jupiter launches your little guild will be no more! HAHAHAHA!"

"I was never aiming for you jackass!"

When I finished my sentence a huge popping sound was heard as the crystal began to break. Totaomaru stood in place shocked and scared.

"Now I'm going to crush you!"

"Give it your best shot Salamander!" I heard his voice shake; as hard as Totomaru tried to sound confident and unafraid his voice betrayed him.

Suddenly the buiding began to shake. Oh shit here it comes. Ugh why now? Totomaru saw his opening now that I was sick. Just as he was about to take it someone froze him solid in his place. I looked up to see Gray and Elfman, Gray was holding Happy who also looked ill.

"Let's split up guys. We have to take out the rest of the Element Four. Apparently the next weapon on this thing is powered by the four of them and it can't work if their all down for the count."

At that we all split up and took off running. As I ran down the hall I caught a whiff of vanilla. Why was Lucy here?! Oh god they caught her again. Don't worry Lucy I'm coming for you. Just hold on I'm on my way. If they laid one hand on her I swear Phantom is even deader than before. At the thought of Lucy being hurt my body was engulfed in flames.

_Why do I get upset to much when she is in danger? If only I had listened better to Igneel when he told me about mates. Does this mean she is my mate? I'll have to have Levy translate the Dragon Slayer History to me when this is all over. Right now I have to save Lucy._

I followed her scent and as I got closer to the source I noticed that there was something mixed in her scent. She was hurt and badly. I could smell the blood and the tears. I could even hear her whimpers of pain. My anger rose to astronomical levels. No one hurts my Lucy. I picked up my pace and ran to her as fast as I could. I reached a door but didn't stop I busted straight through it.

I frantically looked around the room. Desperate to find her. When my eyes finally found her I gasped. Her clothes were torn, there was a deep gash on her lip and her body was cover in bruises. She went to stand up and that's when I heard ankle snap. She wailed in pain. As I rushed to her side I noticed the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel. He had a smirk on his face as he looked at Lucy. She curled into a ball and then Gajeel began to kick her. He kicked her so hard I heard ribs break. I pushed Gajeel in the face and positioned myself in front of Lucy.

"You fucking bastard! Keep your hands off of her!"

My blood boiled. I wanted to ripe his arms off. Gajeel just smirked at me. That was it I couldn't take it any longer. I pounced into action. I threw everything I had at him.

"FIRE DRAGON CLAWS!" It connected right with Gajeel's face. Gajeel contoured with Iron dragon blade. The fight continued on like this. I dodged the majority of Gajeel's hits but the ones that did connect were painful. His punches began to take a huge toll after he used Iron Dragon Scales. A punch from Gajeel connected with my face and sent me flying. I was running low on flames and Lucy needed me more than ever. I can't give up now, I have to protect her damn it! I tried to get up but fell over. I'm so weak. If only I could get some flames to eat I could go on.

Almost as if she could read my mind Lucy, called out one of her spirits and he shot his arrow at the machinery causing a huge explosion of fire. I quickly ate as much as I could. Gajeel tried to pull a sneak attack but failed. I turned around and punched him straight in the face with my hand aflame.

"CRIMINSON FIRE-DRAGON FIST!"

My fist connected with Gajeel's stomach and sent him flying out of the building with an explosion. Now this fight was finished. I rushed over to Lucy. There was a weak smile on her lips.

"Natsu." Her voice was barely a whisper she was so weak.

"Shhh. It's okay Lucy. Rest I'm going to take you home now."

She closed her eyes as I scooped her up into my arms. I walked in a manner to avoid causing her any pain due to her injuries. A tear slid down my face. It pained me to see her in such a state. She was hurt because I wasn't there to protect her. If I would have been by her side none of this would have happened. I jumped down from the building landing in front of the Guild Hall.

I noticed a large presence of magic power it had to be Master Makarov. The sky light up so bright. He must be using Fairy Law to end this whole thing. It's safe to go home now. Now that Master is back on his feet there isn't anything to worry about. I sighed in relief. When I turned around I heard gasp from members of the guild. Their eyes were on Lucy. Tears rolled down their faces and worry was evident on their faces.

"She'll be just fine. She's a Fairy Tail member. Which means she tough. I'm going to take her home and watch over her. I be back tomorrow to help the rebuilding of the Guild."

I smiled at them reassuringly to let them know it was going to be okay. Some of the worry and sadness was quickly washed away. As I headed back to Lucy's I smiled down at her. I was glad to have her. I jumped into her window and laid her down on her bed as gently as possible,

I looked her over assessing her wounds. They weren't as bad as I had initially thought. Her ankle was broken, her lip had a deep gash, a few broken ribs, and a lot of bruises. But aside from that nothing that was life threatening. I sighed in relief. After assessing the injuries I began to mend them. I set her ankle and put stint on it to help it heal proper. Then washed the blood from her and cleaned her cut lip. I wanted to crawl into bed next to her but didn't want to risk causing her accidental pain. So I settled on the floor beside her bed and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's POV:

I groaned as the warm rays of the morning sun shone on my face. What a rude awakening. I was having the most fantastic dream and was sleeping like a baby. As soon as I went to roll over to burry my face into my pillow a sharp pain shot through my body and was unable to hold back a whelp.

"LUCY! What's wrong? Tell me where it hurts?"

Natsu was by my side wide awake in a matter of milliseconds. Worry and alarm was written all over his face. I couldn't help but give him a gentle smile before I replied.

"It's okay Natsu. I went to roll over and didn't think about my injuries."

I looked at him sheepishly trying to ease his worry. My tactic seemed to have worked because the worry and alarm in his face seemed to instantly leave his face.

"Alright Luce. I'm going to go call Mira to tell her to come over and help you. I have to go help make repairs on the guild. I was also gonna check on how well Levy was doing too. I'll be right back okay Lucy? Is there anything you need?"

"I'd like something to drink please."

He shot me one of his signature grins and exited the room to go call Mira. It warmed my heart knowing that Natsu had watched over me last night. I was glad he was here. I smiled to myself as my mind drifted off to all the good times I've spent with Natsu since I met him. It was a little less than six months since he entered my life. Every aspect of it has changed so much. My life was now full of love and friends. And it had Natsu in it. I wouldn't give any of it up for the world. Especially Natsu, he gave me a sense of direction and made me feel like I was finally home. My train of thought was interrupted as Natsu walked in the room carrying a cup of coffee.

"Here you go Luce. I'm going to stay here till Mira arrives in case you need any help until then. She said she would be right over."

He handed me the cup of coffee and I couldn't help but look at him in awe. He was usually so hard headed and dense but lately he seems to have changed in some way.

"Thanks Natsu. Thank you for everything."

Natsu cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner. I just smiled at him in reply and shook my head lightly Natsu was about to open his mouth to protest but a knock was heard at the door. He sighed and got up from the chair he was sitting in and headed towards the front door. When he came back Mira was accompanying him.

"Hey Lucy!" Mira said excitedly as she ran to Lucy's side.

"Hey Mira." I smiled at her as she gave me a gentle hug.

"How are feeling?"

"I actually don't feel that bad. The only time it hurts is if I make sudden movements."

"Hey Luce?" My attention turned to Natsu.

"Yeah Natsu?"

"I need to start heading out. I'll be back to have lunch with you okay?"

"Sounds great I'll be waiting."

Natsu walked up to me and leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips. He smiled at me and gently brushed stray strands of hair from my face and exited the room. My eyes remained on the door Natsu had just walked out of until I heard Mira calling my name.

"What's up Mira?"

When I looked over to Mira she had a scary look in her eyes that sent a shiver up my spine.

"It's time for a bath Lucy." Her voice was menacing. Why did Natsu have to leave me!?

Natsu's POV:

I had called Levy after I had called Mira to watch after Lucy while I was out. Levy said she was well enough to translate the book for. I headed over to Levy's house and knocked on her front door when I arrived. Only moments later the front door was opened and the petite blue haired script mage was standing before me. She looked so much better than the last time I saw her. Her wounds were almost completely healed from the brutal attack from Phantom.

"Wow Levy, you look so much better!"

The small woman before me beamed at me from my compliment. She stepped aside and allowed me to enter her house. There were stacks of books everywhere, some piles were so high they touched the ceiling.

"Natsu, follow me this way to my study. I have the book already out and I've already began the translation in the areas you asked me about."

I followed Levy through a maze of book piles and down a hall and we entered the second door on the right. Unlike the rest of the house, the books in this room were organized on selves and the floor wasn't littered with books.

"Alright, so hit me with what you got so far Levy."

She glanced up at me sheepishly with a hint of embarrassment behind her eyes. I titlted my head to the side questioningly.

"Natsu… I just want to warn you some of this might be a little embarrassing to talk about with me."

"It's okay Levy. I need answer. Just let me have the truth."

Levy nodded her head and picked up a piece of paper filled with words. She took a deep breath before she said anything. After gaining her composure she began to read.

"For dragon slayers there is only one person who they are bound to. This person is known as their mate. The slayer and their mate have an unconditional bond that can never be broken. When the slayer comes into contact with their mate, the slayer will be unable to keep their distance from their mate for long. They will always find a way back to each other. The slayer will be able to sense when his/her mate is in danger even when there is a great deal of distance separating them. This bond will be strengthened when the slayer performs the mating ritual with their mate. AKA they have sex. When a slayer and his/her mate preform this ritual it is the equivalence to marriage in the dragon kingdom. The slayers mate will acquire their partners scent to warn other slayers that t they are taken. In some cases when the bond is strong enough the slayers mate will obtain a mark that represents he dragon slayer they are mated to. The bond can be strengthened even more when the slayer and their mate conceive a child. Once the slayer and their mate preform the ritual, their bond is sealed for life. Meaning if either one dies the other is soon to follow. Dragon Slayers mate for life and with only one specific person and lack the choice of that person. Not all slayers will fall in love with their mates."

I stared at Levy as she spoke. I was right, Lucy was my mate. Lucy was the person I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. The person I was supposed to raise a family with. I had no say over the matter, it was what was destined from our births. But we loved each other. But how was I going to tell Lucy. I knew we were nowhere near ready to take the next step. But I found comfort in knowing I found my mate and it was Lucy. The person I loved more than life itself.

"That is all I have translated so far. There is more about the different kind of powers some mates get and what to expect during the mating ritual. Also there is stuff about what to expect when expecting. I can go ahead and translate it for you and just give it to you written down."

I looked up at Levy. I smiled at her. I was excited Lucy was mine, more than that she was made for me.

"Thanks Levy. If you would please continue to translate whatever you think is important and whatever you think that Lucy might want to know too."

Levy stared at me dumbfounded. She had the look of shock, surprise, and happiness all written on her face. Why was she so confused? Everybody by now new that me and Lucy were and item… Oh wait that's right she hasn't been at the guild since her attack. And since me and Lucy happened in-between then and now Levy had no idea.

"Oh yeah I forgot you haven't been around. Lucy and I confessed our feelings for each other a few days ago."

"WHAT! And I missed it?!"

Levy yelled at the top of her lungs. I wouldn't be surprised if Lucy hadn't heard Levy from her house. I looked back at Levy and then realization filled her face.

"That means that Lucy is your…mate.. then.."

"Correct."

"When are you going to tell her Natsu?"

"Tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Let me know if you guys are liking where this is going. Let me know how you guys feel about it. If what I'm writing isn't entertaining you then I'm not doing my job. I just want to thank Erzatscarlet and RoseTiger for your reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm considering doing a Halloween special. Let me know if you all want it posted with this story or rather have a one shot. I value everyone's opinion so feel free to tell it to me. Hope you all enjoy. If you guys want something that I am not putting in this like any specific character or pairing so forth.

!...!

**Lucy's POV:**

When my bath was over Mira rewrapped my broken ankle. It was healing surprisingly fast all things considered. My broken ribas were the biggest source of my pain.

"Mira. Is there any kind of special magic healing potion or something you can give me? I can't get comfortable with all these broken ribs."

"Hm, let me."

Mira sat down in the arm chair next to my bed and began rummaging through her bag.

"A-ha! I found it!"

I jumped at the sudden break in silence and I quickly regretted it. I winced in pain from the sudden movement.

"Hey Mira can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure anything."

"Can you please not scare the crap out of me? You made me jump ten feet and now I can barely breathe."

My breathing had become ragged from the contact my lungs made against my many broken ribs. It was so fucking painful to breathe right now. I rather run around on my broken ankle then to feel pain every time I inhaled. All the sudden Natsu burst through my door alarm in his eyes. He quickly scanned the room as if looking for any form of danger. Then he noticed the trouble I was having.

"Luce, what's wrong? Can I help?"

Worry filled his tone. He walked over to where I was fidgeting on my bed trying to find a comfortable way to lie down.

"Hey Natsu. I'm just having trouble breathing is all. All these broken ribs make it really painful to breathe."

"Mira isn't there anything you can give her to speed up the healing process or to ease her pain?"

"I was actually about to give her a potion that Porlyusica concocted. It speeds up healing and also eases pain. According to Porlyusica, it can heal broken bones in up to a week when taken once a day."

Mira quickly poured the amount the directions Porlyusica had given her said to. Mira then handed me the cup and I downed the potion. It was the worst thing I had ever tasted in my entire life. I couldn't even begin to try and explain the taste. However, the potion seemed to take quick effect. I could now breathe without wanting to cry.

"Can you leave me that potion Mira? That thing is my salvation right now."

Mira just smiled at me and placed the bottle and the directions on my night table.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning if Natsu calls me okay? Bye Lucy."

"Bye Mira. Thank you so much for your help."

I waved to Mira as she left the room. Natsu sat on the bed beside me and gave me one of his signature grins like he does all the damn time. And I never tire of seeing it. I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

"So whatchya gonna make me for lunch Natsu?"

"Well that all depends on what you want to eat Luce. What are you up for eating?"

"Well I want a vanilla milkshake and s cheeseburger."

"Alright. You got it. I'm going to go make it. I will be back in when I'm done. Do you want to eat in bed or are you up for eating at the table?"

"I would prefer to eat at the table please."

Natsu just smiled at me in response and kissed me on the forehead before he left the room. I sighed and laid back down on my bed. Finally, now I could get comfortable. Without even realizing I was tired I drifted off to sleep and didn't even know it.

**Natsu's POV:**

When I returned to the room to get Lucy, I found her fast asleep on her bed. She didn't sleep well last at all. She had been tossing and fidgeting all night and it worried me. The last thing I wanted was her to hurt herself more while rolling around on her bed trying to get comfortable. It seems that potion Mira gave her worked really well. I was about to go back into the kitchen to wrap up her food to save it for when she woke up when Happy busted through the window.

"NATSU!"

"Shhhh. Happy lower your voice. Lucy is finally sleeping well. Don't wake her up."

My plea came to late Lucy had begun to stir awake. I glared over at Happy for waking Lucy up and his response was only a shrug of his shoulders and an apologetic grin.

"What do you want Happy?"

I was aggravated now. Lucy needed all the sleep she could get so she could get better as soon as possible. Happy looked at me, tears welling up at the corners of his big eyes. The flying cat landed on Lucy's dresser and bowed his head in sadness before he made his reply.

"I haven't seen you all day. I've been looking all over for you. I was just excited to see you I didn't mean to wake Lucy up. I'm really sorry Natsu."

"It's okay Happy. I know you were just excited. Sorry for making you sad."

I walked over to Happy and gave him a big hug to let him know I wasn't mad at him.

"Hey Happy do you want a fish?"

"YES!"

"Alright go into the kitchen. I'll be in there in a minute."

"Aye."

Happy flew out of the room in excitement over the prospect of obtaining a fish. I shook my head smiling, things never change with him. I glanced over to Lucy who was stretching her arms out as she sat up in bed.

"Hey sleepy head. You ready to go eat now?"

Lucy smiled at me from ear to ear.

"I'm starved."

Her stomach growled moments later and her face instantly flushed red. I grinned at her. Usually I was the one starving for food. I walked over to Lucy's bed and turned my back to her and kneeled down for her to get on my back. Her ankle was still to messed up to put any pressure on it. Her ribs will be healed completely by tomorrow morning according to what Mira had told me. But for now I had been instructed by Mira to carry Lucy around if she wanted to go anywhere besides her bed.

Lucy wrapped her arms around my neck and I locked my arms under her knees and stood up. She planted a gentle kiss on my cheek and laid her head on my shoulder as I exited the room. When I reached the kitchen table I sat her down in one of her four dining room chairs. The table had already been set from when I had finished cooking.

"Happy do you want the fish raw or cooked?"

I walked over to Lucy's fridge to obtain one of the several fish she kept stored in there for when Happy and I came over. She always had something for us to eat.

"Raw."

I grabbed a fish and tossed it over to Happy and proceeded to shut the fridge and join Lucy in eating lunch. I looked over at Lucy and she was already half way done with her milkshake and two thirds the way through her burger. She must be really hungry. I began to dig into my own meal which consisted a flaming cheeseburger and tea. We all sat in silence as we devoured our lunches.

When we were all done eating we let a sigh of relief in unison. We had all be starved and the satisfaction of a full stomach was a relief.

"Natsu. Are you going back the Guild later?"

"Nope. I'm all yours for the rest of the day Luce. Happy and I are at your command. Right Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

"Thank you for lunch Natsu. It really hit the spot. I'm really tired again though. Can you take me back to my room so I can rest more?"

She didn't have to say anymore. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back into her room. Happy flew behind me and upon entering the room he proceeded to pull back the covers so I could lie Lucy down. I pulled the covers over her and Happy curled up on the pillow beside her head. I kissed her forehead and she drifted off to sleep. I turned off the lights and curled up on the arm chair next to her bed and joined her in sleep.

"NATSU! NATSU WAKE UP?!"

_Ugh why was Happy yelling at me? I just want to sleep that stupid blue cat._ I grudgingly opened my eyes to see why Happy seemed so distressed. It was at least nine in the morning. The sun was up and there was bustling in the streets below. When I opened my eyes and looked around the room. As soon as my eyes reached Lucy's bed I froze. Her bed was empty. _Where was she? Did she leave or was she taken?_ I began to panic. Happy turned on the light. He picked up a piece of paper from the night stand.

"Natsu, it looks like a note."

"Give it to me."

Happy handed me the paper for me to read. The note read:

**Don't worry about me Natsu. I feel a lot better. My ribs are all healed and I found a pair of crouched in my closet. I went back home. I love you, Lucy.**

My heart instantly sank. How could she leave me like this? After the whole guild fought to keep her with us and she just leaves like that? She can't leave me. Without another thought I jumped out Lucy's bedroom window and landed on the street below.

"Come on Happy let's go! No time for delay we need to go get Lucy back!"

"Aye sir!"

Happy flew out the window and found close behind Natsu as they headed for the train station.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update. I'm a college student and I had a research paper I had to write and then I had to go home for my little sister's birthday. Its been a hectic weekend, and I've been trying to get a chance to write this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**!...!**

**Lucy's POV:**

I was on my way back home. I knew my father would try to get me back home again and I wasn't about to let something happen to Fairy Tail again. I had to go back home. If something happened to Natsu because I didn't go home, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. The only fond memories I had in that house was when mom was still alive.

_Flash Back:_

"Look Daddy! I made a rice ball that looks like you."

"I'm working Lucy. Go away and stop being a pest."

"But Daddy it's me..."

"Stop bothering me Lucy! I'm working go away!"

"Okay daddy, I'll just leave this here in case you get hungry."

I set the rice ball down on my dad's desk and begin to walk away.

"I don't want your silly rice ball! NOW GO AWAY!"

My dad knocked the rice ball onto the floor.

"Okay daddy." I said meekly as I turned and walked to the door a tear running own my cheek

"But it's my birthday daddy." I whispered as I exited his office and ran down the hall tears now streaming down my face.

_Flash Back Over._

_Life was never the same after you died mom. I miss you so much. I wish you could meet Natsu and everyone else at Fairy Tail._

I was finally home. I stopped and looked up at the immense mansion standing before me. All my childhood memories came rushing back to me at once, the good and the bad.

"Madam Lucy!"

I looked over to see all the servants running towards me crying and happy to see me. They were all the same. None of them had changed a bit. I'm so happy to see them. They made it bearable to live here after mom died.

"Madam, the Master requests to see you in his office at once."

Like always my father sent a servant to get me instead of coming to see me himself. Even after being gone for over a year and yet he still doesn't come to see me himself. He hasn't changed a bit no matter how much I wish he had.

I entered the mansion and began the climb to the fourth floor where my room was located. Being a Heartfilia I was to wear fine gowns twenty-four seven, even in my own home. Before I was able to greet my father I had to dress the part. I hated the gowns with a fiery passion, they were too tight, heavy and most of all warm. Don't get me wrong they are beautiful but to have to wear one all the time. It gets old real fast.

Two of the maids helped me into one of my dresses. I chose one of my red and pink ones because it reminded me of Natsu. It had a sweetheart neckline and corset. The bottom was a big puff ball like a Cinderella gown. There were some accents of lace and ribbon. After a good fifteen to twenty minutes I was finally in the gown. Next they did my hair, they put it up in a simple bun and left two even chunks of hair on both sides of my face hang down. Finally I was presentable and could finally go greet my father.

I knocked on the door before entering his office. I had to request his permission to enter. I shudder at the memory of a time when I entered without permission and was unable to sit for two days.

"Father its Lucy. May I come in?"

"Enter."

I opened the door and closed it gently behind me.

"So I see you have finally come home from that disgusting guild of yours. I didn't want to have to spend any more of my money on trying to get you back. I pleased to see that I won't have to waste any more of my time on getting you back here now."

"Yes father. I knew you wouldn't stop so I came home."

"I want you to marry a Duke in order to expand the Heartfilia Rail line. Then I expect you to bare me a grandson to inherit the Heartfilia estate."

"I figured as much. But that is not what is going to happen. I didn't come here to come home father. I came home to tell you to leave me and Fairy Tail alone. I don't want your money. I don't need money to be happy. All I need is Fairy Tail to be happy. They have been more of a family to me then you ever have. You can keep your fucking money. And if you ever mess with Fairy Tail again we will destroy you. You got that dad?!"

"Lucy.."

"I should not have left the way I did before. I should have said goodbye. So I'll say it now. Goodbye father."

I walked out of the room with my head held high. I was no longer going to run. I was going to face all of my problems head on. With Natsu and all of Fairy Tail by my side of course. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Natsu. I went back to my room and grabbed my backpack and a few photos with me and my mom. I winced when I put too much pressure on my ankle. That potion was working a miracle, my ankle had healed so well on the train ride here I was able to walk without crutches now. But it still hurt if I put too much pressure on it by accident.

I said my farewells to all the servants and made my way over to my mother's monument. The statue looked exactly like my mother. I stood there for I don't even know how long until the silence was broken.

"LUCE!"

I spun around to see Natsu running towards me full speed. Happy flew straight into my arms sobbing. I grinned from ear to ear. I guess they misunderstood my note.

"Lu..cy." Happy said between sobs.

"Hey Happy. What's the matter?"

"You were gone when I woke up.. And your note said you went home."

"I did go home but I have no intention of staying."

I looked up and smiled at Natsu when he finally reached me. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. I felt tear drops land on my shoulder.

"Lucy, I thought I'd never see you again." Natsu sobbed into my neck.

I let go of Happy and wrapped my arms around Natsu to comfort him.

"I would never leave you forever Natsu. I will always come back to you."

Natsu stopped crying and lifted his head to look me in the eyes to see if I were lying to him. He seemed satisfied in what he saw in my eyes because I was rewarded with a soft kiss on my lips. After he kissed me he put his hands on either side of my face forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again? Promise me next time you plan to leave somewhere you'll tell me in person."

"I promise."

Satisfied once more he pulled me into him and held me tight. My heart ached knowing how much distress I had put him through. I hugged him tight hopping it would communicate how sorry I was.

"Let's go home Natsu."

"Sure, but don't you want to change out of that dress first it's a long ride home."

I looked down. I forgot I was still in my gown.

"I don't want to go back into that house I'll just wear the damn thing."

I reached my hand out for Natsu to take into his. Which he did and it put an instant signature Natsu grin on his face.

"By the way Luce, you look gorgeous in that dress."

My face turned beet red. Natsu has never made any comments about my looks before. I wasn't use to it I couldn't help but blush.

"This is a really peaceful town you use to live in Lucy."

"Actually Natsu, this is all part of Heartfilia Estate. It goes all the way over to that mountain over there."

Natsu jaw dropped instantly. I guess he knew I was rich but just didn't know how rich I really was.

"You're this loaded and you joined Fairy Tail and are dating me?"

"Well yeah. I don't care about money. Family is the only thing that matters to me."

With that we made our long trek to the train station.

**Jude Heartfilia POV:**

I watched out the window as my daughter's guild mates came running up to her. I couldn't help but notice the how her face light up when she saw them. Then the boy with pink hair wrapped his arms around her and began to cry. I get it now that boy loves my daughter and it seems she also feels the same for him. How could I have been so blinded by money? Watching her with him reminds me of all the good times I had with Layla when we were in the Love&Lucky guild.

After Layla died nothing was the same. I missed her so much. It was so hard to look at my own daughter. She reminded me so much of Layla. Lucy was all I had left and for all these years I have ignored her and been terrible to her. Now she doesn't want anything to do with me and I can understand why. I have been so naive. Take care of my daughter Fairy Tail. Be the family to her that I couldn't be.

"I'm sorry Layla. I've been so blind. But I understand now."

A single tear ran down my cheek as I watched my only child walk away.

**Natsu's POV:**

I could breathe easy again now that Lucy was by my side again. My body had been on high alert the whole time she was gone. I was constantly in fear that she was hurt or lost or kamina knows what. I took a deep breathe inhaling Lucy's scent. The sweet scent of vanilla was so calming to me now. We were sitting on a bench waiting for the train to arrive. I dreaded the train ride home but I was too happy to have Lucy back to really care.

I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked amazing in her dress. She looked like a queen.

"Natsu the train is here."

I felt a tug on my hand and it snapped me back to reality. I stood up and boarded the train with Lucy and Happy. Lucy led me to a booth next to the bathroom thankfully. Lucy sat by the window and I sat next to her.

"Why don't you lie down and rest your head in my lap Natsu? Maybe it'll help ease your motion sickness."

The idea was very appealing to me and I quickly complied. I nuzzled my head into Lucy's lap. The train began to move and I groaned. Lucy lightly stroked my hair to sooth me. It was working surprisingly well. I didn't feel as sick as I usually did but I knew if I sat up I'd be done for. I snuggled my face into Lucy's stomach. My dragon caught scent of something it liked, a low growl of approval escaped my lips. I couldn't stop it.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"Um… Nothing its nothing. You know Luce this is really helping I don't feel like shit like I usually do."

I tried to change the subject. I really didn't want to have to tell Lucy about Dragon Slayers and their mates in public. I wanted to do it in a private setting. I crossed my fingers hoping she would let it slide. I glanced up at her face to see if I was going to get away with it, and it didn't seem like I was going to get myself out of it now.

"Why did you growl Natsu?"

"Well you see…. You are my mate it seems and… And um…. It seems that um… You are currently… fertile… ovulating… so forth…"

I shut my eyes tight and buried my face into Lucy's stomach afraid of Lucy's reaction.

"What do you mean by mate?"

I sighed in relief at her response.

"Can I tell you when we get home? I have a piece of paper that Levy translated from the book on dragon slayers. This is kinda of a private matter and I wanna tell you in private."

"Alright I can wait. But your telling me when we get home you got that?"

"Well I was gonna tell you last night but we kinda slept all through dinner and when I woke up you were gone…"

My voice trailed off and I got sad remembering the feeling of waking up and Lucy wasn't there. She noticed my sadness and quickly began to stroke my hair again and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"And by the way Natsu. There is no way I am having kids with you anytime soon."

"I know,,, I couldn't help it, Its instinct Lucy. I know neither of us is ready for kids yet. Hell we just became us. We aren't even in the realm of marriage yet."

My dragon instincts growled in my head in disapproval at both our words, but I wasn't fixing to jump into this and force Lucy into something she had little to no knowledge about. I wanted her to know what it would mean to be with me. I wanted to give her a choice. She had to hear what it all entailed before she could properly make her decision. Whether it be with me forever or leave me. Deep down I worried she would leave but the majority of my heart believed she would stay with me even after hearing what it all meant.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Lucy kissed me on the lips lightly and brushed a stray hair out of my eyes. I smiled at her, resulting in her smiling back at me. Kamina how I loved it when she smiled. Her whole face just lights up, her eyes brighten. It makes me feel proud when I put a smile on her face.

We fell into a comfortable silence. Lucy continued to stroke my hair and I eventually drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Let me know if you guys are liking where this is going. Let me know how you guys feel about it. If what I'm writing isn't entertaining you then I'm not doing my job. I just want to thank Erzatscarlet and RoseTiger for your reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm considering doing a Halloween special. Let me know if you all want it posted with this story or rather have a one shot. I value everyone's opinion so feel free to tell it to me. Hope you all enjoy. If you guys want something that I am not putting in this like any specific character or pairing so forth.

!...!

**Lucy's POV:**

When my bath was over Mira rewrapped my broken ankle. It was healing surprisingly fast all things considered. My broken ribas were the biggest source of my pain.

"Mira. Is there any kind of special magic healing potion or something you can give me? I can't get comfortable with all these broken ribs."

"Hm, let me."

Mira sat down in the arm chair next to my bed and began rummaging through her bag.

"A-ha! I found it!"

I jumped at the sudden break in silence and I quickly regretted it. I winced in pain from the sudden movement.

"Hey Mira can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure anything."

"Can you please not scare the crap out of me? You made me jump ten feet and now I can barely breathe."

My breathing had become ragged from the contact my lungs made against my many broken ribs. It was so fucking painful to breathe right now. I rather run around on my broken ankle then to feel pain every time I inhaled. All the sudden Natsu burst through my door alarm in his eyes. He quickly scanned the room as if looking for any form of danger. Then he noticed the trouble I was having.

"Luce, what's wrong? Can I help?"

Worry filled his tone. He walked over to where I was fidgeting on my bed trying to find a comfortable way to lie down.

"Hey Natsu. I'm just having trouble breathing is all. All these broken ribs make it really painful to breathe."

"Mira isn't there anything you can give her to speed up the healing process or to ease her pain?"

"I was actually about to give her a potion that Porlyusica concocted. It speeds up healing and also eases pain. According to Porlyusica, it can heal broken bones in up to a week when taken once a day."

Mira quickly poured the amount the directions Porlyusica had given her said to. Mira then handed me the cup and I downed the potion. It was the worst thing I had ever tasted in my entire life. I couldn't even begin to try and explain the taste. However, the potion seemed to take quick effect. I could now breathe without wanting to cry.

"Can you leave me that potion Mira? That thing is my salvation right now."

Mira just smiled at me and placed the bottle and the directions on my night table.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning if Natsu calls me okay? Bye Lucy."

"Bye Mira. Thank you so much for your help."

I waved to Mira as she left the room. Natsu sat on the bed beside me and gave me one of his signature grins like he does all the damn time. And I never tire of seeing it. I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

"So whatchya gonna make me for lunch Natsu?"

"Well that all depends on what you want to eat Luce. What are you up for eating?"

"Well I want a vanilla milkshake and s cheeseburger."

"Alright. You got it. I'm going to go make it. I will be back in when I'm done. Do you want to eat in bed or are you up for eating at the table?"

"I would prefer to eat at the table please."

Natsu just smiled at me in response and kissed me on the forehead before he left the room. I sighed and laid back down on my bed. Finally, now I could get comfortable. Without even realizing I was tired I drifted off to sleep and didn't even know it.

**Natsu's POV:**

When I returned to the room to get Lucy, I found her fast asleep on her bed. She didn't sleep well last at all. She had been tossing and fidgeting all night and it worried me. The last thing I wanted was her to hurt herself more while rolling around on her bed trying to get comfortable. It seems that potion Mira gave her worked really well. I was about to go back into the kitchen to wrap up her food to save it for when she woke up when Happy busted through the window.

"NATSU!"

"Shhhh. Happy lower your voice. Lucy is finally sleeping well. Don't wake her up."

My plea came to late Lucy had begun to stir awake. I glared over at Happy for waking Lucy up and his response was only a shrug of his shoulders and an apologetic grin.

"What do you want Happy?"

I was aggravated now. Lucy needed all the sleep she could get so she could get better as soon as possible. Happy looked at me, tears welling up at the corners of his big eyes. The flying cat landed on Lucy's dresser and bowed his head in sadness before he made his reply.

"I haven't seen you all day. I've been looking all over for you. I was just excited to see you I didn't mean to wake Lucy up. I'm really sorry Natsu."

"It's okay Happy. I know you were just excited. Sorry for making you sad."

I walked over to Happy and gave him a big hug to let him know I wasn't mad at him.

"Hey Happy do you want a fish?"

"YES!"

"Alright go into the kitchen. I'll be in there in a minute."

"Aye."

Happy flew out of the room in excitement over the prospect of obtaining a fish. I shook my head smiling, things never change with him. I glanced over to Lucy who was stretching her arms out as she sat up in bed.

"Hey sleepy head. You ready to go eat now?"

Lucy smiled at me from ear to ear.

"I'm starved."

Her stomach growled moments later and her face instantly flushed red. I grinned at her. Usually I was the one starving for food. I walked over to Lucy's bed and turned my back to her and kneeled down for her to get on my back. Her ankle was still to messed up to put any pressure on it. Her ribs will be healed completely by tomorrow morning according to what Mira had told me. But for now I had been instructed by Mira to carry Lucy around if she wanted to go anywhere besides her bed.

Lucy wrapped her arms around my neck and I locked my arms under her knees and stood up. She planted a gentle kiss on my cheek and laid her head on my shoulder as I exited the room. When I reached the kitchen table I sat her down in one of her four dining room chairs. The table had already been set from when I had finished cooking.

"Happy do you want the fish raw or cooked?"

I walked over to Lucy's fridge to obtain one of the several fish she kept stored in there for when Happy and I came over. She always had something for us to eat.

"Raw."

I grabbed a fish and tossed it over to Happy and proceeded to shut the fridge and join Lucy in eating lunch. I looked over at Lucy and she was already half way done with her milkshake and two thirds the way through her burger. She must be really hungry. I began to dig into my own meal which consisted a flaming cheeseburger and tea. We all sat in silence as we devoured our lunches.

When we were all done eating we let a sigh of relief in unison. We had all be starved and the satisfaction of a full stomach was a relief.

"Natsu. Are you going back the Guild later?"

"Nope. I'm all yours for the rest of the day Luce. Happy and I are at your command. Right Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

"Thank you for lunch Natsu. It really hit the spot. I'm really tired again though. Can you take me back to my room so I can rest more?"

She didn't have to say anymore. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back into her room. Happy flew behind me and upon entering the room he proceeded to pull back the covers so I could lie Lucy down. I pulled the covers over her and Happy curled up on the pillow beside her head. I kissed her forehead and she drifted off to sleep. I turned off the lights and curled up on the arm chair next to her bed and joined her in sleep.

"NATSU! NATSU WAKE UP?!"

_Ugh why was Happy yelling at me? I just want to sleep that stupid blue cat._ I grudgingly opened my eyes to see why Happy seemed so distressed. It was at least nine in the morning. The sun was up and there was bustling in the streets below. When I opened my eyes and looked around the room. As soon as my eyes reached Lucy's bed I froze. Her bed was empty. _Where was she? Did she leave or was she taken?_ I began to panic. Happy turned on the light. He picked up a piece of paper from the night stand.

"Natsu, it looks like a note."

"Give it to me."

Happy handed me the paper for me to read. The note read:

**Don't worry about me Natsu. I feel a lot better. My ribs are all healed and I found a pair of crouched in my closet. I went back home. I love you, Lucy.**

My heart instantly sank. How could she leave me like this? After the whole guild fought to keep her with us and she just leaves like that? She can't leave me. Without another thought I jumped out Lucy's bedroom window and landed on the street below.

"Come on Happy let's go! No time for delay we need to go get Lucy back!"

"Aye sir!"

Happy flew out the window and found close behind Natsu as they headed for the train station.


End file.
